


Sea Foam Eyes

by foxanddanapetrie



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Smut, it’s canon that Ruth is a witch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxanddanapetrie/pseuds/foxanddanapetrie
Summary: Ruth and Harry spend the night together.  Harry gets to know a little more about Ruth and her quirks based on some of the items in her bedroom. Takes place probably somewhere in end of series 4/beginning of series 5 but could be whenever the reader wants it to be.
Relationships: Ruth Evershed/Harry Pearce
Kudos: 14





	Sea Foam Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Listen our girl Ruth has to be a witch, I mean look at her. This is my elaboration on that because I think that Harry would have gotten a kick out of it. I feel like this is sort of fragmented and for that I’m sorry but to be fair I did write half of this at work. Anyways enjoy!

There was something about the way Ruth’s hair stuck to her cheek that day he drove by her standing in the rain. He kicked himself every time he thought of passing her by- how he wished he could see that sight every morning; Ruth fresh out of the shower, hair dripping onto the bathroom floor or her baby hairs sticking up from how sweaty she is from their night of passion. 

When she first stepped onto the grid, she immediately struck him as a mystery, an enigma that he wanted to crack. He wanted to know all about her. About her past, her interests, what makes her tick, why she wears shark tooth necklaces and long skirts all the time. Were her only companions really her cats? 

He dreamed of those sights in his imagination almost every day until now. Until he really took in Ruth in front of him; her wet hair molding to her neck as she stands in front of him, the shower running as cold it could go, their body heat providing all they need. He has her gently pressed against the shower wall, one arm across her shoulder, one around her waist. As he rests his hand softly on her breast, he thrusts into her from behind at the pace she sets. He reaches for her hair and brushes it away as he timidly sinks his teeth into her neck so as not to leave a noticeable mark. As he slows and deepens his thrusts, she lets out a guttural, suffocating moan as they finish together.

That night, she rests her head on his chest, her damp hair grazing the pillow. When she’s asleep and breathing softly, he rests his hand on hers for a moment Feeling her energy pass through him

As if it was the recharge he needed. The smell of her left over incense filling the air as the moonlight casts a ray of light across her chest. 

The next morning he wakes to her fingers entwined in his hair, softly massaging his scalp. He opens his eyes and finds himself drowning in her seafoam green ones with no desire to reach dry land. 

“Tell me a story” he whispers.

Before she speaks, she lets out a contented sigh to clear her throat. “Like what?”

“Anything. Like what all those things on your bookshelf mean or what the most special thing in your house is. Something that means a lot to you.”

“Is this your way of making small talk Harry Pearce?”

“It’s my way of getting you to let me into that genius head of yours.”

She shifts closer to him and rests her head on his chest. “Well those stones on my dresser have various different uses and meanings. You might think it’s strange but I really think they work.”

“I don’t think it’s strange.” He says as he stifles a laugh. “It’s seems a very ’Ruth’ sort of thing.”

She playfully slaps his chest. “What does that mean?”

“Nothing. Tell me about them.”

“Well that light blue one is blue lace agate. It’s supposed to make you feel more confident in speaking up when you don’t think you’ll be able to find the right words. I’m sure you could understand why I might need that. I could barely talk to you in the beginning. or anyone for that matter.”

“Yes well somehow that turned into you bursting through my door on a daily basis without knocking.”

“Well maybe that’s the work of the crystal. I usually wear that one at the same time as that one there.” She points to a similarly colored stone. “Blue Chalcedony helps ease anxieties that are beyond our awareness. Maybe that’s why I don’t knock on your door anymore.”

“Or you’ve just lost all regard for my privacy.” He winks.

“Perhaps.” She says with a smile. 

He reaches his hand out to touch the small green stone she’s wearing around her neck. “What’s this one?”

“Flourite. My favorite.”

“Why?”

“Flourite clears mental clutter. The perfect companion for an analyst. Keeps me on track- focused on what’s important in the moment. Which, right now is you. But like I said, I know it seems strange.”

“No it doesn’t. Maybe I should try them sometime.”

“Oh don’t worry, I use them for you too.”

“Pardon me?”

She lifts her head to look him in the eyes and smirks. “Nothing...just don’t look too hard in any of the nooks and crannies of your office.”

Harry chuckles and wraps his arm around her to pull her tighter to him. “You, Ruth Evershed, are something else.”

“You’ll thank me one day.” She says as she closes her eyes and listens to his breathing.

  
  



End file.
